Naruto: The Untouched
by Skyring
Summary: Minato and Kushina survived the Kyuubi attack on Konoha and sealed the beast within their daughter Kasumi, the twin of Naruto, She is hailed the hero of the day and slowly throughout the years Naruto is neglected by his parents. However Naruto discovers an amazing ability while on his way home one day and so the story of our hero comes to life. (Based on the Left Behind Series).
1. Chapter 1: Discovery of new Abilities

**Naruto: The Untouched**

**Abilities**: Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Empathy, Levitation, Thoughtform, Phasing, Chakra Sensor, and genjutsu.

**Weapons**: Kunai, Shuriken and a tanto.

**Appearance**: Similar to Zack from FF7 except he has two bangs one on each side of his face and thicker. Left eye Ice blue and his Right eye is Light Green due to awakening his abilities.

**Hair** **colour**: Uzumaki red.

**Clothing**: Tunic (Mai's from A:LAB) Dark Grey baggy long pants with black tapping around the ends. Black Shinobi Sandals.

**Background Story:**

- Minato/Kushina survived Kyuubi attack, Minato sealed Kyuubi into Naruto's twin sister Kasumi. She hailed as hero due to Minato's survival.

- Minato and Kushina begin training at the age of 4 to be sure she can control the kyuubi's chakra later. Leaving Naruto out. When he asks if he can train with them, he is reprimanded and sent to his room.

- Naruto at a young age instantly liked reading books and going to the library and seeing the Sandaime. Due to Naruto being left out of things by his parents the sandaime let him in so Naruto could read. Some days he would also watch Naruto train. The boy it seemed like genjutsu and fuinjutsu.

- By age 8 Naruto had already become incredibly smart and was never seen without a book in his hands. The sandaime had given Naruto an I.Q. test that year and had gotten a reading of 342; he had to double check to make sure. The boy was incredible in his mind.

**Story Begin: Chapter 1: Discovery of new Abilities**

**First Day of the Academy, Hokage Suite**

It was the first day of the academy; Naruto our main character was up and about at dawn so he could do his morning rituals before heading down to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He was often up this time in the mornings as he didn't want to be at home while he could be either at the library, the sandaimes home or even training at the academy grounds. He went there even when he wasn't part of the academy yet, some of the ANBU that were patrolling past the academy in the mornings saw him there practicing.

However today he decided to head to the library this early in the morning due to it being open 24 hours a day each day, that was something liked, sometimes he would stay there overnight because he had fallen asleep reading. So this morning we find our protagonist heading towards the Konoha Library. He was about halfway there when he saw the yellow flash blur past signifying that his father was heading to the Hokage Tower to begin the dreaded paperwork. Something he had figured out and told the Sandaime the secret to. The sandaime was shocked that Naruto would know of the said jutsu to be able to beat paperwork.

Naruto arrived at the library and entered and greeted the woman at the front counter. He handed her the book he had taken out and then went to get another. She was flabbergasted since she didn't know of anyone else that went to any library as much as him. When he came back he held a rather small book. She grabbed it from his hands and wrote it down on his account before he said goodbye and walked out of the library reading the book. She looked down at his accounts and read the title of the book. '_Loveless… interesting choice this time, and not from the shinobi district either._' She thought as she put his account back into the filing cabinet and went back to reading her own book.

Naruto arrived at the academy at 6am and entered his allocated class and chose a spot near the back of the room near the windows and continued reading. It wasn't for another 2 hours before another boy entered the room. He was clad in a hooded jacket and had sunglasses. Naruto knew immediately that the boy was an Aburame. The boy sat in the other rows further forward. Slowly as the time passed it became louder as more children ran inside after being brought to the academy by their parents.

He watched them trickle in; he saw a member from each clan was now here including his sister. After a while 2 chuunin instructors entered the room and stood at the front, though only a few kids saw them. He could see the chuunin with the scar along his nose had a rather large tick mark growing and smirked and the continued to read his book.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The chuunin roared and he instantly got results. The other chuunin and the students that were already sitting had grins of amusement watching all the students scramble for a seat.

"Good, now then my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor for your period here at the academy and this is Touji Mizuki my assistant. Now I'll start by calling each of you so I know who is here." The man now known as Iruka brought out a list and began calling out names.

"Aburame Shino."

"Here."

"Akamichi Chouji."

"Here…"

(I'm skipping most of the class as you most likely know the class anyways.)

"Namikaze Kasumi."

"Here!"

"Namikaze Naruto."

Instead of looking up from his book he just raised a hand and flipped the page he was reading. Kasumi, who entered the classroom around 8:30 when her mother brought her here thought Naruto wasn't going to become a ninja, but here he was right there sitting in the back with his nose stuck in a book like always. When he didn't look Iruka looked around and saw his arm up in the air and thanked Naruto sarcastically before continuing on his list.

Iruka began lecturing the class about the basics of chakra and Naruto instantly knew this was going to be a long four years. He sighed before flipping the page, everyone in the class was listening intently though if you looked close enough the Nara heir Shikamaru had his head down on the desk while the Akamichi heir beside him was pigging out on a bag of chips. He just kept flipping the pages as he read through, taking in everything that the teacher said at the same time just to make sure if he was called he would be able to answer.

It wasn't until after lunch that he was called to answer a question. Iruka had asked him what chakra was, so Naruto without looking up from his book and flipping the pages as he said his answer.

"Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups." – Iruka and the class were completely shocked at what Naruto had just produced without any effort; Naruto then flipped the page and continued reading.

"Uh, right, well Naruto is correct on this; though I wasn't expecting such an answer he is definitely correct." Iruka manages to stutter out before returning to his lesson. At the end of the day Iruka dismissed the class and each student went out of the class, he thanked Kami-sama that he wasn't standing at the door when he said this as he would have been crushed by the kids. He looked over to where Naruto was and saw him jump out the window and begin walking away.

**Konoha Streets**

Naruto was glad that he only had to put up with this for four years but also had inwardly smiled because he could use all this time to read. He had just passed the merchant district on his way home, he had made it half way before he was knocked into by a random man, Naruto's book was launched over the railing. Naruto reacting reached out for the book and miraculously the book stopped and slowly returned to his hand. Naruto with wide eyes looked around and saw that none had seen him do what he had just done; he looked at his hand before running home so he could find out what he had done. He was so shocked that when he arrived at home he would usually be treated with indifference but today he just completely ignored everything until he was in his room.

**Namikaze Compund**

Naruto had reached his room and put his book down on the floor before sitting on the bed. He put out his hand towards the book again and the book rose in the air before moving into his hand. He was completely shocked by what he'd just done and decided he'd check the library for any subjects about what he was doing. As he had done all day, he read his book until dinner where he sat at the table reading his book while eating before washing up and returning to his room.

**Next Day**

Naruto had made his way to the library once more and had the same greeting as yesterday; he searched around for thirty minutes before he found a book in the civilian section about people that were able to move things with their minds. He was interested and began reading it. It told him that they were able to move many object at once or large objects, but it all came down to mental strength, it also said that this ability did occur in anyone that had less than 300 I.Q. which was something that was very rare anywhere in the world. There were small illustrations showing men lifting pebbles to boulders to strengthen their connections to their ability. Before he could continue reading he had a look at the clock and it was almost time for the academy. He sighed and went to the counter.

"Hey Naruto, another book, how was the last one?" The woman asked as she put his new book on the record.

"I haven't finished it yet, and I'm getting this out because I wanted something else as well."

"Okay, I don't have to tell you about returning the books in a week now do I?"

He smiles to her before heading off with a nod.

When Naruto got to the classroom he found his spot was still available because there was only a small amount of student here yet, he was lucky to get his spot; once he did he opened his book and read more about his weird ability. He was surprised when the day had gone exactly like the day before so he focused more on his new book than the class, though went asked he answered again with more knowledge than what was expected.

Over the four years he had read throughout the book, he was surprised at what he could do by the end. The book mentioned, Telekinesis, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Empathy, Levitation, Thoughtform, Phasing. He had read about each and found he could do each. His main skill that he had found out about when he first caught the book at the bridge was Telekinesis, giving him the power to lift, move, and do nearly whatever with his mind. His physical skills had increased he had noticed, he had gain the three Superhuman abilities listed in the book, Strenght, Speed and Reflexes, it was later on that he found that he could read other people extremely easily and had cross-read about a ability to feel other people's emotions, Empathy next was levitation, he had wondered if he could lift himself with his mind and not just other objects, while all his attempts had failed, he had accidently made his book fly into a tree and couldn't get it down so he climbed up and grabbed, but slipped down, he closed his eyes thinking he was going to hit the ground hard, but when he opened them he was floating. He smiled at that memory. He also found that he could send thoughtform of himself to the academy so he could spend the day at the library or the training grounds. Lastly he had found that he could move through objects and people, he became intangible like a ghost, in the book he read that this ability was called Phasing.

During his second year, he had gone missing from home, though his parents never noticed, though he was sure his sister did, he had moved to the library. The librarian had opened one of the empty storage rooms for him. It had a small window and a single light like his own room back at the Namikaze mansion, but he didn't care, he set up his little abode in there with the help of the librarian and stayed there, he occasionally helped out in the library so he was a total freeloader. He was going to pay her for letting him stay there when he became a genin.

The years at the library he also began to study genjutsu in more detail, as it was the only thing he had wanted to do with chakra in the first place. Another ability he had awoken was Chakra Sensing, he could tell where any ninja was and how much they had and which chakra affinity they were suited for. He kept all of this a secret. His grades in the academy never lowered either, he was the going to be the rookie of the year, he was never touched in taijutsu, and his weapon throwing was %100 along with his basic ninjutsu skills of the academy, his written skills were the best even out doing the actual working mind of the Nara and the civilian born academy student Haruno Sakura which had the second best written scores compared to him.

His sister was second in class followed by Uchiha Sasuke, and even though he had lost a lot of his family in thr Uchiha Massacre that Orochimaru had begun, only to be stopped by Itachi, the Yondaime, the Sandaime and the ANBU causing him to flee without getting his hands on any Sharingans. Luckily it was mainly Uchiha shinobi that Orochimaru had attacked, the clan had been reduced to 46 from a total of 234. Which also meant that the Uchiha Police Force was forced to take in other clan shinobi's more often so they could still deal with the problems of the village. Sasuke was lucky because it was his family that was next in line from Orochimaru attack that was diverted. But that didn't stop the boy from hating the snakelike nuke-nin anyless.

**Day of the Genin Exams**

It was finally the day he would become a shinobi, all the parents of the students had come to see their sons, and/or daughters be accepted into the shinobi corps of Konoha. The clan heads had come as well as their kids were there as well.

Naruto like usual was sitting in the back corner reading '_loveless_' once again, he loved the story and how it had been written so he was always seen with it. After reading it the first time, he had to have it so he bought it from the librarian. Iruka then came in through the doorway with Minato right behind him.

"Welcome everyone to the Genin Exams, today each student will be tested in each category studied here at the academy and hopefully they'll pass. If they do not, they have the choice to either return here for another year or choose a civilian lifestyle, so without any more delays; let's get started with the written portion of the test. For this test you will be given an hour to answer as many questions as you can." Iruka then walked around the class and handed them a test before returning to the front of the class.

The test was too simple in Naruto's mind, questions like '_Who and What are the Hokages famous for_' and others like the basic mechanics of chakra. He had finished his test within ten minutes and flipped it face down and returned to his book. Several of the Clan Heads had noticed Naruto finished extremely fast and just thought he was being lazy and not answering the questions, just thinking his name would carry him through.

When the hour was up, Iruka collected the papers and then ushered everyone outside so they could do their weapons test.

"Okay, each student will be given ten shuriken and ten kunai, they have to hit at least six of each to pass this test."

Each student went up and most passed with the required six's, while the clan heirs were significantly better. The Aburame hit two nines, the Akamichi an eight and a seven, the Inuzuka hit two sevens, the Hyuuga managed to get a nine and a six, the Nara got two eights, the Yamanaka got a six and a seven and the Uchiha had managed to get a ten and a nine along with Kasumi.

"Namikaze Naruto, step forward it's your turn."

Naruto stepped forward with his book and raised his hand above the shuriken, each shuriken the moved with his hand through the air shocking everyone there he then put his fingers and thumb together before opening them, sending them all straight into their targets scoring him his first ten. He then did the same for kunai and scored another ten, making him the leader of the weapon usage. He then flipped the page and returned back to the class even when Minato and Kushina tried to talk to him, shocking both of them as they had finally realised he doesn't live with them anymore. The fact that he ignored not only his mother but the Yondaime, his father was almost unthinkable until today.

Iruka seeing this frowned as he had talked to Naruto in the past about his family, but didn't know it was this bad. Itachi who was standing next to his father and mother commented about if Naruto only had raven coloured hair and onyx eyes he would make one hell of an Uchiha, in which Fugaku frowned but agreed while Mikoto frowned deeply.

Once inside Iruka stood in front of everyone again next to him was Minato which held a box of Hitai-ate's.

"One by one each will come down a use the Henge (Transformation Technique), Kawarimi (Replacement Technique) and the Bunshin (Clone Technique) to create at least three clones. Okay first Aburame Shino…"

(Skipping as all the clan heirs, and Sakura pass.)

It was shocking to most that barely nine people had managed to pass the ninjutsu test, them being the clan heirs so far and one civilian, it was then his turn. They all were watching with calculative eyes.

"Namikaze Naruto, come down and perform the Henge please." Iruka called as Naruto, still reading his book got up and walked in front of him. Then without warning a cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto and then dissipated revealing Hatake Kakashi reading his Ichi Icha, which made several females develop tick marks before another cloud of smoke cleared revealing Naruto again, still reading, just turned the page. "Okay, now a Kawarimi as I throw this dulled kunai at you." Iruka threw the kunai and it hit Naruto straight in the heart and he began falling over with wide eyes before puff the kunai was in a log and Naruto was in his chair again reading. Everyone was shocked at the display of control of the jutsu that usually comes from a chuunin or higher, Naruto then re-joined Iruka. "Okay, those two jutsus were performed excellently, now the bunshin jutsu and at least three clones." The next second twelve intangible clones of Naruto stood behind him. "A-ah, very good, you pass, you can collect your Hitai-ate from Hokage-sama now."

Naruto then walked over to Minato and was handed a Hitai-ate with blue cloth which Naruto tore off in front of everyone before reaching into his pocket for a dark red cloth and began attaching it on his way back to his seat.

"Congratulations on everyone passing the exams, you are to remain here for the next hour while Hokage-sama sorts out your teams. After which you will be told your teams and will be collected the next day." Iruka said as he passed his document to Minato. Minato nodded and puffed away while everyone began to talk with one another. Naruto however walked over to the window opened it and sat on the ledge outside against the window frame reading his book as the wind passed through his hair flicking it back. This caused several of the girls to blush a little before returning to their conversations. Now Naruto knew he had fangirls, but he just didn't care, however each time one would ask him out he would respectfully decline and would have offered his friendship but they had run off by that time. Most of the time in tears, but a few he had managed to keep from breaking down. The clan heads had disappeared by now, while their partners were still there obviously waiting the decision, each jounin had gone as well.

**Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**

Minato, the clan heads and the respective jounins were gathered in the Hokage's office to discuss which teams the passing students will go to.

"Okay, now that everyone is hear I would like to ask each of the jounins which students they'd like, the excpetion being Namikaze Naruto-" This confused most but they continued to listen to the Hokage. "- Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai please tell me which students you want and why?"

Kakashi steps forwards. "Hmm, I'd like Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi, I believe they'd make an excellent assault squad, though I'll have to break Sakura's fangirlism first and hopefully they'll fall into place."

Minato nodded but wanted to hear them all first. He gestured towards Asuma.

"I'd like the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio to train, due to how well it has done before." Minato 'hmmed' before moving onto Kurenai.

"I'd like Hinata, Shino and Kiba to make a tracking squad." Once again Minato nodded and went over it as they would be good squads.

'_Now, where to put Naruto as he was the best in the class but I excluded him as any of the squads would be overpowered with him on there, maybe an apprenticeship, Anko has been asking for a student.'_ Minato thought, It was about twenty minutes before Minato cleared his voice and told the jounins they have their squads and that Naruto would be apprenticed to Mitarashi Anko, there were a few protests to her appointment, but Minato put them at ease.

They sat around in the office for another twenty minutes before they all shunshined back to the academy to announce the teams.

**Academy, Classroom 105**

The class was abuzz with chatter from mostly everyone, though there were few that remained quiet; they were the Aburame's, Naruto and most of the Hyuuga's. Naruto was still sitting on the windowsill reading his book, he sensed the chakras from the jounins, clan heads and the Hokage, so he hoped down and sat at his desk, most of the remaining shinobi watched him sit down before a large puff of smoke came from the front of the room indicating that they had returned. The ninja in the room wondered how Naruto knew they were coming back when it hadn't been a full hour yet.

Once the smoke had cleared Minato stepped forward with his normal happy grin and called the jounins forwards along with Anko. "Everyone, the teams have been organised and I'll tell you in just a second, however let me congratulate you on passing once again and to those who didn't pass, I hope you do better in the future, now, the teams are as follows. Team 7 will be Namikaze Kasumi, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura lead by Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino lead by Yuhi Kurenai and Team 10 are Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru lead by Sarutobi Asuma. However because there aren't enough for another squad, Namikaze Naruto will be apprenticed to Mitarashi Anko." Each jounin stepped forwards including Anko in which Naruto immidiatlely scanned them all, first was Kakashi, then Kurenai, followed by Asuma and finally Anko, he then closed his book and left the room via the window.

Minato seeing this wanted to follow him to find out where he lived so after excusing himself and his family he told them they were going to follow Naruto.

**Konoha Streets**

Naruto was walking through the streets once again reading his book swerving in between everyone, never once looking up, he knew he was being trailed though, he could sense them since he left the academy. He just continued towards his home at the library, he was followed before and didn't care if people knew he lived at the library; however no one had actually figured that part out though. Once he entered the library he called out to the librarian.

"Shio-baa-chan! I'm back."

"Oh, Naru-chan, come in, come in."

He walked over and received a hug.

"I'm finally a genin now Shio-baa-chan." He said showing her his new Hitai-ate.

"Let me see, let me see, ah, would you like me to fix the new fabric for you?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, okay, calm down; come on now, if I'm going to do this you'll have to watch the library for me."

"Okay."

The Librarian Shio walked back upstairs to her apartment she had had built on top of her library while Naruto sat behind the counter while reading his book. Naruto knew they were just outside the door, his 'family' as they called themselves, while he didn't hold a grudge against them, he wanted to live here. So he continued as they entered and made their way towards him. He could see the downcast look on Kushina's face along with Minato's, Kasumi was a little saddened but she smiled towards him. When they got there, in front of him, they didn't really know what to so they just sort of stood there.

"Hey." Naruto said had he closed his book meaning he was paying full attention to them.

"Uh, Hey." Was Minato's response. Kushina just slapped him in the back of the head with a frown while Kasumi was looking at Naruto's book.

"Umm, you'll have to wait if you wish to talk, umm wait over by the tables in the next two isles, I shouldn't be too long."

"Oh, alright." Kushina's smile returned as she dragged Minato over to the table to wait for Naruto.

Naruto then snatches his book back from Kasumi which was about to open it and told her to go wait. She just stuck out her tongue and went to wait with her parents. It was another twenty minutes before Shio came back down with his Hitai-ate now with the dark red fabric properly attached and she handed it to him. She then hears giggling from the isles but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't worry about them, it's about time I had this conversation.."

AN: Hey, I finally got round to posting this chapter of this story I ready to go, hehe, anyways comment, fav, y'know the usual. :)

If your woundering if my Naruto: The Dreaded Eagle isn't comming just wait a little longer, I had a to play the new game so badly. hehe, but now I can continue the story.

Skyring

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2:The Long Awaited Confrontation

Chapter 2: The Long awaited Confrontation

**Konoha Library, Day of the Genin Exams**

Naruto walked passed a slightly worried librarian, past the two isles to where his family say waiting for him, what he saw was weird, Minato on the ground with swirly eyes, Kushina leaning over the top of him with her fist pointed down and was covered in a dark aura, she was glaring at Minato and Kasumi trying to hold her laughter in. He raised an eyebrow before walking past so he could put his stuff away in his room. He entered his room and went over to his desk and setting his studies aside before he placed his bag down and pulling several books out and placing them atop his desk before returning to the group at the table.

"So…?" Naruto asked when he sat down at the table his book in hand, closed but still with him, Minato, Kushina and Kasumi which had sat across from him. Even though he started the conversation rather blankly they just sat there staring at each other before Naruto stood up and motioned them to follow him. Flicking open his book and walking out of the library. His family didn't know where he was going but he was headed to Training Ground #43 next to the so called dreaded Training Ground #44 aka '_The Forest of Death_'. Though he couldn't see the point in calling it that, but then he's never actually gone in so he could be wrong.

His family watched as he never once looked up from his book and was easily swerving in and out of the people of Konoha, they didn't know where he was headed but Minato just figured he'd want some privacy for their conversation. Naruto though, though he was leading them to the training ground decided to be a bit sneaky and searched for their emotions. Kasumi came across as confused and a little sad that her family was the way it was. Minato was anxious and Kushina was, though she had a smile in the crowds he could feel her sadness, he sighed as he reached the training grounds where he stood facing away from them.

"Do you know why I lead you all the way here even though in the Library we had total privacy?" Naruto said without turning.

Kasumi's confusion rose along with the others.

"I guess not… How sad, that even though I was so close you wouldn't reach out for me, is that how our family is, a group with a black sheep or something more, I wonder, why did you leave me behind, besides the obvious of course." Naruto said, he of course knew they trained Kasumi earlier so that later she could control the Kyuubi no Kitsune's vile chakra sooner. He just wanted to know if there was more to it than that, had he done something wrong or was it an outside interruption.

"I can feel your emotions, Kasumi is extremely confused by my words while Kaa-san seem saddened at what she'd done while you-" He turned around and pointed at Minato. "-seem to have had an outside influence from what I just got." Minato's eyes widened and he remembered that Jiraiya had come to him with the 'Prophecy' from the toad elders of Mount Myōboku and though he had started her training earlier than he got the prophecy it eventually became his goal. Kushina and Kasumi looked towards Minato is surprise while Naruto lowers his arm back down to his pocket.

"However I didn't bring you all the way out to this place without a goal in mind y'know, I wonder, after twelve years of paperwork and being lazy, how much has your skill dropped." And with that Naruto's hand opened and he sent several stones that were around his feet for Minato.

"Naruto stop!" Kushina called out as Minato was still in the daze as he was going over everything he'd done or well not done. The stones were about to hit him when he hears Kushina scream and he notices the stones coming for him only to dodge to the left and pull one of his famous Hiraishin Kunai (Flying Thunder God Kunai) and readied himself.

Naruto then began levitating off the ground and raised several feet into the air before making the ground below him shake and split into different boulders. Minato saw the rage on Naruto's face which was directed at him.

"Kushina-chan, Kasumi move to the side of the training ground, it's not safe here!" Kushina and Kasumi moved to the side after a little bit more shouting as Minato dodge several boulders before being cornered and using the Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) to destroy the last.

"Naruto, stop this!"

Naruto just ignored him as he continued to send the smaller boulders at Minato.

"You've gotten slow Tou-san, shall I, a freshly minted genin defeat the so called fastest man in the world and strongest Kage Konoha has ever had, imagine the shame!"

That was the scene that several jounin, ANBU and the Sandaime arrived at to see, their Yondaime Hokage in a fight with his own son, but what was weird was that they could see him sweating from dodging the boulder being fling at him, they went to intervene but Minato shut that down immediately say that it was his fight and his alone.

Naruto then rose up several boulders and condensed them into smaller, sturdier rocks which he sent after Minato. Minato seeing this meant that Naruto wasn't playing around anymore and was looking for a way to really hurt him. He pulled out another kunai and threw the first past Naruto's head making Naruto's eyes widen.

Minato used his famous Hiraishin and with a flash of yellow was next to Naruto with a Rasengan about to hit Naruto. Naruto just smirked and pulled out his own regular kunai. What happened next shocked everyone, Minato's Rasengan passed straight through Naruto followed by the rest of him before he was hit in the back of his right shoulder by a stab from Naruto.

Naruto moved back in the air as Minato flipped to the ground before landing.

"See I told you, you've become weak, slow and predictable. You can't stop me; I can feel it, the amount of shock coming from our observers. I can feel the fear coming from our '_family_', I can feel your hesitation at striking me. You've become weak, where is the man who slaughtered over a thousand Iwa-nin (Rock Ninja) during the Third Shinobi War, where is the confident saviour from the Kyuubi attack. Obviously it will take more to bring him out, even if I have to break every bone in your body, and with that done I shall have had my anger released." After that being said Naruto flew down to the ground and stood there with his eyes closed before opening them and several thoughtforms of himself flickered into existence.

"Now can you find me, your real enemy within a vast amount of fighters ready to kill you without hesitation?" Each thoughtform raised several stones, boulders, branches and kunai in front of themselves.

Minato pulled out several of his Kunai and threw them around the field, with that he quickly flashed away from a boulder heading for him, he appeared behind what he believed to be the real Naruto and stabbed it with a kunai only to have it burst into leaves, before having flash again to dodge several kunai and stones.

"So predictable, you thought I wouldn't move, what kind of idiot do you take me for, it's like I said before, you're so predictable." His voice coming from all the clones at once, making an eerie sound, this made Minato's eyes widen as he sense the subtle amount of chakra going into Naruto's voice.

'_He's using sound based genjutsu to weaken my senses, to make openings, but how does he know where I am, does he have a link with each clone? It doesn't matter now; all of my kunai are in place I can take them all down in an instant._' With that thought he flashed around the grounds bursting each thoughtform, the items they had though remained afloat which confused the others. Once all of the clones had been taken care of Minato rid himself of the genjutsu and looked around for Naruto.

"Interesting don't you think, you'd think a Kage would know when he's facing clones." Naruto's voice came from standing next to the Sandaime, who was standing near the back of the group observing the fight between father and son. The ANBU and jounins quickly turned to see Naruto standing next to the Sandaime reading his book. The Sandaime himself knew he was there and felt what Naruto had just proven to the observers that Minato had indeed gotten weaker over the 12 years of Hokageship. Naruto slapped his book shut and handed the Sandaime it before walking back to the field where Minato was sweating more than before.

"Naruto, please stop this, we can talk about this like a family." This came from Kushina standing next to Kasumi to the side where they had been from the start of the fight.

"A family, don't get me started, a family doesn't forsake one another, they don't leave one behind!" By now Naruto had small tears at the corners of his eyes before he sprinted towards Minato with speed that exceeded that of an Elite Jounin's, pulling out his tanto and striking at Minato as Minato dodged. He could see Naruto was getting more and more angry. Minato used this to his advantage and lead Naruto back into the field of his Kunai. Naruto knew what his father was doing and knew this would be difficult to get out of. Naruto went for a wild swing at Minato but his target saw and flashed behind him and once again like before he passed through Naruto again. Naruto kept this up and he was getting low on chakra. '_Dammit, I'm really low on chakra I'll have to end this soon._'

Minato saw Naruto become transparent like a ghost and sent several regular kunai of his at Naruto only to have them go through him, he could sense Naruto gathering a lot of chakra and was going to end the fight as they were both low on chakra. Naruto hit the Tora hand seal before calling out. "Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu!" (Illusion Technique: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique). This made the area around the two in a thirty meter radius becoming instantly black making them unable to see. Naruto relied on his chakra sensing ability to close in on Minato with his tanto ready to strike hiding his own chakra.

However Naruto never made it to his target as he had fallen unconscious just before he hit Minato and fell forward face down in front of Minato causing the genjutsu technique to dissipate showing the two fighters. Minato with wide eyes and Naruto face down with his arm outstretched towards Minato with tears streaming from his eyes.

Nobody moved as they saw the black fog fade away meaning the fight was over. Kunai, rocks, branches, stones, boulders, and bits of blood were scattered all over the grounds. They all saw Naruto on the ground meaning that Minato had won, but he wasn't moving. He just stood there for a while before moving over to Naruto. He called over everyone with a hand motion. He picked up Naruto and asked an ANBU to collect their weapons.

"Minato are you alright?" Kushina asked as herself and Kasumi appeared before him.

"I'm fine, other than this wound on my shoulder and the scratch marks I have I'm fine, Naruto just has a case of chakra exhaustion. He'll be fine in the morning."

"We should get you both to the hospital, you both can rest and recover there, that was some battle Minato, but some of the things Naruto said are correct." Came the voice of the Sandaime, he had watched the fight and Minato had in fact become weaker than he had been before.

**Konoha Hospital, Shinobi Wing, Room 236**

They had arrived at the Hospital a while ago, while Naruto had no injuries he was completely out so he was laid on the bed so he could rest while Minato was covered in scratched, small cuts and the stab wound Naruto had inflicted on him. But what scared him was what happened at the end of the fight.

**Flashback, End of the Fight**

"Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu!" The field had gone black and Minato was about to dispel the genjutsu when he heard very faint, very fast footsteps before barely being touched in the stomach by a blade before he heard Naruto whisper something he hadn't heard since Naruto was only three years of age. "_Daddy_." Was what he heard before a thud, which meant that Naruto had collapsed in front of him.

**Flashback End**

He was so close to being fatally wounded by his own son no less, he rubbed his hand over the spot he'd felt the blade touch before it disappeared. He was lucky; he had also taken a huge hit to his pride being almost beaten by a newly minted genin, a 'REALLY' good genin, but a genin nonetheless. He looked around the room, Kushina and Kasumi sat in between himself and his son looking worried over the both of them. Kakashi who had stayed behind with the Sandaime also, were conversing while the Iro-nins (Medic Ninja) worked on fixing his wounds. He also watched as Naruto slept, however the tears that came from his eyes hadn't stopped yet.

The Sandaime however while conversing with Kakashi was going over the fight, it was quite the fight, Naruto used unknown jutsus to completely throw off any type of learning to counter them. He was able to lift rocks and boulders easily, condense them all while flying and if that wasn't enough he was able to completely hide his chakra from most people, not only was he able to make many clones of himself but was able to use high levelled genjutsu as well. He'd have to ask where Naruto leared his final genjutsu though as only a very few people know of said jutsu. He figured Naruto might have secretly read the Fūin no Sho (Scroll of Seals) aka Konoha's Forbidden Jutsu Scroll. Naruto had Minato weakened throughout the battle by making dodge the boulders and other objects that he'd shoved at his successor, while subtly using genjutsu to move and position himself throughout the battle.

Once the Iro-nins had finished wrapping up Minato's wound he and Kakashi made their way over to Minato.

"How are you feeling sensei?"

"Good despite the hit to my pride and the revelation that Naruto just wanted to be acknowledged by Kushina and me. But the worst thing is that hadn't Naruto fallen unconscious at the end of our fight, I'd be in a world of hurt right about now."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"At the very end Naruto had his blade just about to enter my stomach area before falling unconscious. He could have very well have beaten me during our fight. His skill level is already that of an ANBU captain, he was constantly using genjutsu throughout the fight and not just regular genjutsu either, when he had his clones out he contantly used sound based genjutsu to make me disoriented while his clones attacked me. His clones though were just like the regular bunshins however, they can speak with thoughts of their own and it's like they're completely controlled by him. The technique is obviously at a halfway point for the Kage Bunshin Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), where each gains his memories and can act alone while having no physical bodies." He sighed and looked over to Naruto before continuing. "I really have become weaker and haven't been training as much as I used to anymore, he knew this and used it to his advantage."

"Minato, you'd better send someone over to tell the librarian about where Naruto is." She said after gasping from remembering the elderly woman.

"Don't worry I'll go sensei, umm, what's the woman's name?"

"We've only heard Naruto call her Shio."

"Her name is Kusabana Shio, she runs the Konoha library, and she lives in a small apartment above said library."

"Thank you Sandaime-sama." Kakashi then turns to Minato. "Sensei." He then leaves in a shunshin.

"How do you know her Hiruzen?"

"Because she took to Naruto the first time I took him there. She watched him play around and read the books. It was later that I found out Naruto was going there every day to read the books, she called me down for a chat about how one so young can like reading so much. Whenever he finished a book he returned it to her with the biggest grins I've ever seen."

"Aa, is that all?"

"On the contrary, she took to helping him read at first and told him where he could and couldn't go of course, but it was when he was eight she called me down again and told me Naruto had made himself home in one of her storerooms, at first I just shook my head at that thinking that he'd still be going home but I went anyway and it was true, Naruto did make himself home in the storeroom. He promised that he'd help her run the library and pay her back for letting him stay there."

"What did he do for food?"

"While she made him dinners he was using some of the allowance you were still giving him to by her and himself treats and sometimes dinner altogether."

"Hmm, I have a lot of work to do don't I?"

"That Minato is up to you and Kushina, now I must retire home or Biwako is going to have my head."

After bidding the Sandaime farewell for the day he laid back on his bed where he turned his head to see Kushina run her fingers through Naruto's long crimson hair, while Kasumi was now reading the book Naruto always had on him as the Sandaime had placed it at the end table of his son's bed.

"Hey Sumi-chan, what are you reading?" He asked gaining her attention.

"It's the book Nii-chan always has with him, it's really good, but I don't fully understand it, it's written like poetry, here take a look."

She handed the book over to him and he opened it up to the first page, being the prologue he read over the page.

**_Prologue_**

**_When the war of the beasts bring the world's end,_**

**_The goddess descends from the sky,_**

**_Wings of light and dark spread afar,_**

**_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._**

'_Interesting book_' He flipped the page and read the next.

**_Act One_**

**_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,_**

**_We seek it thus, and take to the sky,_**

**_Ripples form on the water's surface,_**

**_The wandering soul knows no rest._**

He then closed the book before he got too far in and handed the book over to Kasumi. "It's interesting, that's for sure. I've never read anything like it before."

Before he could say anything more a soft groan was heard coming from Naruto as he sat up slowly. Kushina had retracted her hand when she saw him wake up and Minato and Kasumi looked over to him from his bed. Naruto looked himself over and saw that he was still in his regular attire; he remembered what happened at the end of the fight with widened eyes as he quickly looked around for his stuff. He raised his hand and the book in Kasumi's hands flew out and into Naruto's before he raised his other hand for the kunai of his along with his tanto, grabbing them, he put the kunai away before re-tying his tanto behind his lower back.

"Naruto." A soft voice came from behind him, he was in a daze to get everything he forgot that he had others around him. He turned and saw that it was his mother that had spoken. His eyes widened as he saw his whole family before he ran, he had to, he had to get as far away as he could, he couldn't face them. Not after what he'd almost done, what he'd planned to do. He let a few tears hit the floor before passing through the wall out of the room. He was headed to the one place that he felt safest, his room in the library. He turned himself almost completely transparent as he made his way through Konoha. Once he made it to his room he locked the door before sitting on his bed panting from running so far in such a rush. He brought his knees to his chest and put his head in his knees and cried again. He felt so weak, after all these years of indifference, since this afternoon when he first confronted his family he had felt, anger, rage, sadness, all of his emotions were coming back and he'd lost control during the fight and almost did something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

**Back With Minato, Kushina and Kasumi**

"Naruto wai-" But before he could call out Naruto had passed through the wall and was well on his way to wherever he was headed. "Girls, follow me, I can just feel his chakra, in his state, I don't think he can suppress it all so I we can follow him."

They headed down and out of the hospital and followed after Minato. Minato noticed Kakashi heading towards.

"Sensei, what are you doing out of the hospital already and where's Naruto?"

"He woke up and ran, we're following him now, you haven't seen him?" After asking he got a shake of the head from Kakashi while they were hopping over the roofs of Konoha.

"Sensei, it looks like he went back to the library."

"Yeah, we'll wait here for Kushina-chan and Kasumi." Getting a nod in confirmation, Kakashi just pulled out his Icha Icha as they hoped down off the roofs and waited for the girls to catch up.

"Minato, did you fine him?" Kushina didn't look winded but Kasumi was panting like she'd just fought against Might Guy.

"It seems he's gone back to the library. So we'll make our way there." Getting nods they began running towards the library.

**At the Library**

Shio was walking down the stairway as she'd heard a thud come from Naruto's room and was going to see if he was alright. When she got to the door she heard crying from the other side and frown, Naruto never cried so this must be important. She knew he'd locked the door so she grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked the door and entered, closing the door behind her.

"Naruto, are you ok?" She watched him but he didn't hear her. "Naruto?"

His head shot up and she could see his read puffy eyes and the tear cascading down his cheeks. She walked over to him and sat next to him and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong hmm." She said after holding him for a bit.

"I.. I did something really stupid, I.. I... I.."

"Shhh, slow down okay…"

"I attacked him, my own father, and, and that's not the worst thing, the worst thing is that I.. I could have ended his life. I was right there with my tanto, It, I... I.."

"Shhh, it's okay you know, even if you did all that it's the fact that you didn't though, you stopped is what's the most important thing, okay.." She got a shaky nod from him before she gave him another hug and stood up with him.

"Come one now, I'll make you some tea." She led him out of his room and up into her apartment where he sat at the dining table while Shio made the tea.

**Outside the Library**

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the Library; though it was closed they could see the light coming from a small window and also from the apartment above. They were out the front as it was now dark and the library while usually open all the time was closed for once. Minato knocked twice before the door opened.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." She simply stated, she had a slight frown but nonetheless a kind smile. "Wait down here I'll bring him down to the table you were at before." She let them in before turning on some lights before heading back up the stairs to her apartment.

Upstairs Naruto had stiffened when he felt the chakra signals of his family and Kakashi? Oh well he didn't matter much. He and Shio had both heard the knock, but before he could do anything she looked at him sternly and told him to wait there. He nodded as she turned back to the stairway.

"Naruto, your family is here." He didn't want to go down but he knew he'd have to. He had to try anyways so he just shook his head rather fast. "Come here dear." He stood up and made his way to her. "You know, you have to go down there and face them, I'll come with you okay."

"Okay." It was said softly, but she could hear it. She led him back down the stairs into the library and past several isles before they both came face to face with his family… and Kakashi who was off to the side reading his Icha Icha much to the annoyance of the females present. She gave him a small push in the back to get him moving.

His family could see that his eyes were still bloodshot and his cheeks were still a little rosy from before. Once they were all seated around the table Kakashi excused himself so he could go home. Once he had left there was only silence as both sides just watched each other. Minato went to speak a couple of times throughout the silence but ended up emulating a goldfish. Kasumi was just watching both Minato and Naruto going back and forth slowly getting a tick mark as no one would speak. It was Shio that broke the silence though.

"I'll go and make some tea shall I; from what it seems you've all had a rather large day so far." And with that she went back upstairs to make the tea. Throughout the time that Naruto had entered he was unable to make eye contact with his father, or his mother, though it was only very quickly he made eye contact with Kasumi. Though he remained downcast, He was looking at his hands in his lap as he had no idea what to say to them.

Minato eyes widened when Kushina stood up and walked around the table and crouched next to Naruto, even though he looked away he didn't deny that she was there. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and brought him into the hug, where he had his eyes closed and he buried himself into her shoulder so they couldn't see the new tears, but they could see his body jerking from his new tears. Minato then got up and joined them in the hug before apologizing to Naruto. Kasumi smiled before also hugging him.

That was the scene Shio looked around the corner of one of the bookshelves to see, she just shook her head softly and made her way back up the stairs with the tea, seeing that the family needed this time alone.

"It's okay now Naru-chan, we're not going anywhere, ever again. I promise." Kushina said softly as he continued to cry into her shoulder.

"You promise?"

"Aa, not just me, but your father and your sister as well okay…"

It was a couple more minutes before he slowly calmed down and Kasumi and Minato let go as Naruto slowly raise his head. He looked up to his mother with a great big smile even with the tears leaking from his eyes. She smiled and grabbed him in another hug before Naruto slowly turned to his father. He opened his mouth so say something but nothing came until he felt a small nudge from his mother, he turned to her and she nodded before he turned back.

"I.. I'm sorry for attacking you earlier, I didn't mean to take it that far, I lost control and went to fa-" He didn't expect to be hugged by his father while he was chuckling.

"It's alright, it should never have had come down to the fight we had, but not only that it opened my eyes as to how far I'd fallen in my training. You've come so far, and all on your own as well, and I am very, very proud at how strong you've become, you challenged all of my skills during our fight and would have won against me had you not fallen unconscious when you did."

Naruto looked up to see his father's face; he had a small sheepish grin on it while he scratched the back of his head.

"Bu-"

"No buts. It doesn't matter anymore, we're here now and that's what matters."

"Bu-"

"Are you not listening to me, I said 'It doesn't matter anymore, were here now and that's what matters.' Okay."

"Hai."

"Good, now I don't know about you guys but I'm rather hungry and could go for some of Ichiraku's ramen right about now."

"Ramen does sound good Minato-kun, and Naru-chan, I'd like for you to come home, but if you want you can stay here if you truly want."

"Eh, I uh, I don't know, I mean there's so many books hear for me to read and and.."

"Go with them Naru-chan" They all turn around to see Shio there with a kind smile; she walks over to Naruto and crouches down to him.

"But I-"

"I know, but the books will always be hear and you are most certainly welcome back at any time, it wouldn't be the same around here if you weren't around to read the vast mysteries of my humble library."

"Thank you."

"You can move your stuff over tomorrow, tonight however, go spend it with your family and have fun like you do each and everytime you read a new book, but now that you're a shinobi now, it's time for you to make your own story for the next generations to look up to and read about hmm. Go on.."

"Okay." She follows them out into the street and just as they are about to go Naruto runs back and gives her the biggest hug she's ever received from him. "Thank you." Before he ran off to join his family waving back at her.

* * *

**AN**: Well heres the second chapter of this story, I hope you enjoyed it, it felt great to write and what not. Anyways comment, let me know what you think.

**Dark R-Shinigami** - The I.Q. thing you asked about, well, I had Naruto because extremely smart due to reading a lot early on in his life, I hoped most people would understand that with that came great comprehension of what he was reading also. If not I believe i've now covered that. But anyways, i've read before that the fact that the Nara clan had many incredibly smark shinobi was due to them being taught really early on in life and thus opens the mind to more possiblilties.

**Everyone Else (Pairings)** - Please keep asking for them as I haven't chosen yet and I like to see other people opinion on who he should be paired with.

Skyring

Ja Ne


End file.
